Foot and/or ankle immobilization after injury or surgery is common. Plaster casts are often used, as are other forms of casts, traction, and immobilization. Other immobilization devices have been developed which are an improvement over casts by virtue of their being removable and replaceable. What is lacking in the art is a device for use when a cast is not practical or indicated. Such a device is needed for those who have recently discarded a cast, for example, but are still in need of protection, stability, and at least partial immobility. Further, such a device is often needed when a full immobilization is not called for, even initially. Additionally, a device is needed which is adjustable with regard to stabilizing the foot or ankle, whereby a user dictates how snugly the device should fit. Such an adjustable fitting device can allow for swelling and reduced swelling, for example, which a cast cannot.
Additionally, such a device should provide protection over toes and the top of the foot, a trait sorely needed with users typically in sock feet or without even socks. The present apparatus provides quick ingress and egress of a user's foot and ankle. The present apparatus provides adjustable fit, so that a unique and therefore more expensive specifically fitted device need not be purchased. Further, the present apparatus provides for walking by allowing limited ankle flexion.